


Terima Kasih

by GreenRedApple746



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRedApple746/pseuds/GreenRedApple746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terima Kasih

_ Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Aku memang mengharapkan mu kembali _

_ Namun bukan dengan cara yang seperti _

_ Bukan dengan kehilangan salah satu dari kalian _

_ Bukan dengan raut sedih di wajahmu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku tahu, pasti semua ini berat untuk mu _

_ Kehilangan salah satu orang yang selalu ada untuk mu (lagi) _

_ Karena aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas _

_ Sekuat apapun kau berusaha untuk menutupinya _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Mungkin orang lain tidak sadar _

_ Tapi aku mengetahuinya _

_ Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan itu _

_ Menahan rasa sakit dari kehilangan _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Mungkin dia tak pernah bersikap ramah _

_ Selalu mengutarakan kemutlakannya _

_ Namun aku tahu _

_ Dia sama seperti mu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Dia.. Hanya seorang adik yang terlalu menyayangi kakaknya _

_ Dia tidak ingin kakaknya ditinggalkan _

_ Dia tidak ingin kakaknya merasakan sakit _

_ Dia hanya ingin melindungi kakaknya _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Dia bahkan rela menanggung semua amarah _

_ Dia bahkan rela dibenci _

_ Dia bahkan rela disingkirkan _

_ Dan.. Dia bahkan rela mengalah _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Bohong jika aku berkata aku tak sempat membencinya _

_ Aku membencinya karena dia menjauhkan mu dari ku _

_ Aku membencinya karena dia ingin menjadi musuhku _

_ Namun itu dulu.. Sekarang aku membencinya karena dia pergi begitu saja _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Mungkin sudah terlambat _

_ Namun biarkan aku tetap mengatakannya _

_ Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir _

_ Terima kasih karena selalu melindungi kakakmu _

_ Tenanglah, karena kini itu sudah menjadi tugasku _

_ Akan kujaga kakakmu sebagaimana kau menjaganya _

_ Dan kau bisa memegang kata-kataku _

_ Sama seperti saat pertandingan terakhir kita _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  
  


"Akashi.."

 

"Hm. Ada apa, Midorima?" 

 

"Menangislah."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Menangislah jika kau ingin. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku tak tahan melihat ekspresi wajahmu, nanodayo."

 

"Memangnya bagaimana ekspresi wajahku?"

 

"Kau seperti orang yang ingin menangis, nanodayo."

 

"Hahaha. Jika aku menangis, apa kau bersedia meminjamkan bahumu untuk ku?"

 

"Kau seperti perempuan saja, nanodayo."

 

"Jadi kau tidak mau meminjamkan bahumu, Shintarou?"

 

"Bukannya begitu, nanodayo. Tentu saja aku mau, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli."

 

"Dasar tsundere."

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Jangan meminjamkan mu bahuku, menangis bersama mu pun akan aku lakukan _

_ Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merasa kesepian lagi _

_ Akan ku pastikan bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisimu _

_ Tidak akan ku biarkan kau jatuh _

_ Bahkan saat kau jatuh, ingatlah satu hal _

_ Aku ada di sana untuk menangkap mu _

_ Dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau terluka _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Dan... Oh ya, seperinya aku akan merindukan panggilan "Shintarou" darinya _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Owari-


End file.
